


[BokuAka] And Your Restless Thoughts

by k_aruu



Series: Late Nights (and You By My Side) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is cool, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, Years of Pining, bokuto koutarou character development, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_aruu/pseuds/k_aruu
Summary: The thing is, as much as I like reading Bokuto as this clueless airhead baby boy... I just really like the headcanon that he's a smart dude but just overactive (maybe a bit of that adhd boi), but I think he's smart nonetheless!He's not just the ace of Fukurodani, he's also the captain and I feel like if he's as "dumb" as people portray him sometimes, the school won't even let him be someone with that big position that represents the team and school :Dalso older Bokuto doesn't go into his emo modes and it's canon from the way he dealt with getting his spike blocked in the adlers vs msby match. Doesn't mean he can't get emotional once in a while, amirite? yeaa boii ahahaha
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Late Nights (and You By My Side) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834630
Kudos: 41





	[BokuAka] And Your Restless Thoughts

Night time has always been so nice. It’s peaceful and cold yet warm under the blanket with occasional sounds of cicadas outside of the window keeping company to those who have trouble sleeping.

In Bokuto’s case, insomnia was no stranger. Well he has no problem with sleeping at daytime, especially in class, but night time was just different. He didn’t know when and why it began either. He’s pretty sure that he’s never had any trouble sleeping at night when he was a kid nor even throughout his high school years. But, maybe it started somewhere around the start of his second semester of university.

Some of his friends had said that it might be caused by stress. They thought that maybe Bokuto had too much on his plate (having to juggle both his classes and volleyball at the same time and all), but that wasn’t it. He’s already used to keeping his grades high while being both a captain and the ace for his high school volleyball team even if he did fail that one math quiz real badly once. Having to juggle university classes and practice shouldn’t be any stressful weight on him and it wasn’t. He’s explained many times to his friends that he doesn’t feel stressed out but all they did was repeat the same opinions to the point that Bokuto just completely stopped talking about his inability to sleep at night.

For the past few weeks, Bokuto has begun to busy his restless nights with some snacks and occasional midnight cooking when he’s not that lazy. Sure, he’s gaining a bit of weight by the end of the month but it’s all healthy, and not to mention he’s learned a couple of cool recipes that he’s pretty proud to show off to his friends.

Taking his phone from his bedside table, he let out a sigh, finding it dead, but that wasn’t really a problem. Connecting his charger to his phone, he let it rest on the bedside table before leaving the bedroom. It was currently 2 a.m and he had a bunch of ingredients ready in his fridge. There were no morning classes in the morning and practice started at noon so he had time to cook something and sleep later when the sun’s up. He could always make something easy to eat right away or he could make something he could heat up later and bring to practice.

His teammates were a big fan of Osamu Miya’s onigiri and Bokuto has been lucky enough to be given the recipe to make some on his own. But, making so much for his friends would eventually take so much time and energy.

Other than that, he could always just make some omurice. It’s easy, it’s good, and it won’t take so much time.

Either way, both choices required rice so that was the first thing Bokuto decided to make. Whatever he ends up making, he’ll eat it with rice eventually since he wasn’t in the mood for bread or cereal. As he clicked the cooker to start making the rice, a rather soft click caught his attention. It was the middle of the night so there weren’t really any loud sounds to drown the sound of the front door unlocking.

Bokuto’s not exactly sure why he just stood there frozen by his rice-cooker. Maybe it was the fact that he hasn’t gotten that much sleep in the past couple of days. He was scared, there’s no denying that, but for some reason his body didn’t even think of taking any weapon to defend himself in case it was a break-in. All he did was turn his gaze over to the kitchen entry as he waited for another sound.

Rustling could be heard, followed by a voice that put Bokuto’s heart at ease.

“Bokuto-san?”

Letting out a loud sigh, his body relaxed, leaning onto the counter. The fear of someone breaking into his apartment in the middle of the night really made him weak for a second there.

“In the kitchen!” Bokuto simply shouted a reply and the sound of footsteps could be heard walking over to the kitchen.

Bokuto turned his head to see the man that had come uninvited, but even so, he couldn’t really be mad. The second his eyes laid on the black haired man, Bokuto was sure of one thing.

It’s been so long since he last saw Keiji Akaashi.

He had forgotten that he gave the younger a spare key since there has never been any occasion for Akaashi to use it before. This might actually be the first time Akaashi actually used his key.

“I texted you earlier but you didn’t answer,” Akaashi said, “I had already asked my company driver to take me here instead so I hope you don’t mind the intrusion.”

Bokuto couldn’t help but smile. He was honestly happy that he was seeing Akaashi after so long even if both of them aren’t reacting like they were so excited about it. They were both probably tired, after all. Plus, they talk a lot through chatting and call one another every now and then so it’s not like they’ve been completely cut off from each other up until now. It was just that this was the first time they were meeting each other in person again after a really long time.

It was different from talking through the phone and texting.

“Yea, of course!” Bokuto grinned happily, “Do you want some omurice? I can make you a plate if you want.”

Akaashi thought about his answer carefully before shaking his head, “It’s alright, Bokuto-san, I ate already.” He informed me, “Is it okay if I use your shower?”

“Sure, just take anything from my closet for you to change to.” Bokuto nodded, “You can also sleep in my bed after if you want, I probably won’t be sleeping tonight.”

“Having trouble sleeping, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto let out a chuckle, scratching the back of his head, “I just couldn’t sleep thinking about the upcoming matches, you know...” He’s not sure why he lied.

Akaashi didn’t say anything and for a second Bokuto was scared that his reason wasn’t believable enough. But in the end, the younger nodded before leaving the kitchen.

As Akaashi left, Bokuto’s chest felt rather heavy.

He’s not exactly sure why again.

He cooked without any disturbance. Akaashi came by the kitchen one more time to inform him that he was going to sleep and Bokuto could hear the door to his bedroom close not long after saying good night. All while he ate, his mind was everywhere and he just couldn’t stop trying to figure out what was bothering him so much.

The last time he saw Keiji Akaashi was when the younger man graduated high school. Bokuto skipped all his classes that day and even missed practice to see the graduation ceremony. His teammates were pretty pissed that he was absent without telling anyone beforehand but he didn’t mind getting yelled at by the coach because he still managed to see Akaashi graduate from high school just like he promised back when he graduated the year before. Unlike Bokuto, Akaashi’s class schedule was way more packed and he was also a part-time intern at a magazine company that he planned to work at when he graduates. His workplace wasn’t far from Bokuto’s apartment so when the younger first informed Bokuto of his new job, the latter was quick to give him a spare key as a graduation gift.

Despite how close Akaashi’s workplace was to his apartment, they just never got the time to meet up. They’ve met up with each other many times when Akaashi was still in high school despite Bokuto already graduating from Fukurodani, but after Akaashi graduated it was hard. Their schedules were always packed and the one time Akaashi got a week off, Bokuto had a week long training camp outside of Tokyo. As mentioned before, they end up only talking through text conversations and random phone calls in the middle of the day.

After washing his dishes, and cleaning up, Bokuto found himself walking into his room to find Akaashi asleep in his bed.

The bags under Akaashi’s eyes were a sign that he hasn’t been sleeping much. It did come up in their texts a couple days ago that since the end of the month deadline was coming up he was doing a lot more overtime at work helping everyone finish their job on time. Bokuto was amazed that Akaashi could do what he does. The younger’s skin was a bit more pale than the last time they’ve met due to being indoors for most of his activities. But, other than the tiredness that showed on his face and his slightly longer hair, Akaashi wasn’t that much different in terms of looks.

Akaashi still looks like that pretty setter Bokuto relied so much on in high school.

He found it rather funny. They call each other a lot and text each other every day about random things. But somehow now that he’s looking at Akaashi in real life, it hits him how much he misses the younger.

Why did he miss him so much?

If his calculation was correct, he’s known Akaashi since his second year of high school. The younger first came to the volleyball club practice with a sign up form in his hand, then eventually he grew to become a regular setter as he became the vice captain. He became Bokuto’s setter and vice captain. Other than that he also became a good, reliable friend. Bokuto almost felt sad when he graduated from high school, but he left his team with confidence that Akaashi was there to keep everything under control.

Akaashi was simply an amazing person.

Back in high school, Bokuto used to have these occasional, so called “emo-mode” when he misses a recieve or when his spikes don’t go through the opponents’ blocks. It was ridiculous when he thought back about it and he’s pretty glad that he grew out of his childish act or else he wouldn’t be the ace of his current team at all. All in all, he probably wouldn’t have grown out of it so easily without having Akaashi by his side in high school. It was amazing how the younger took care of him so well.

The sound of the blanket rustling as Akaashi moved snapped Bokuto back to reality. He didn’t even notice when he sat down by the bed but he was quick to pull his hand away the moment he noticed that he was holding Akaashi’s hand.

Standing up, his hands balled into a tight fist and he just walked out of the room, ignoring how his mind was still swirling from standing up too quickly.

As he stepped he began to notice how hot his cheeks were. His face was probably red too.

Was he embarrassed?

He stood in the middle of the living room. His hands reached up to touch his cheeks and he was surprised to find it a bit wet. That’s when he noticed how his vision blurred.

He was crying.

Why was he crying?

“Bokuto-san,” A voice called from behind him, “Is everything alright.”

Oh, right, he didn’t close the door behind him.

Bokuto’s automatic reaction was to turn and face Akaashi as he tried to assure the younger that he was fine, “I’m okay, Akaashi, there’s nothing wrong.”

Of course, the tears rolling down his cheeks made it hard for the younger to believe his words. Akaashi was extremely taken aback and most of all worried. He’s had his fair share of Bokuto’s “emo-modes” back in high school but it wasn’t like he’s ever seen the older cry before. Because no matter how people might think, Bokuto actually tends to separate himself from people when he can no longer keep his feelings inside. He might not even know it but he takes care of himself pretty well even without having Akaashi’s constant supervision.

Tonight was something new but Akaashi wasn’t just going to let Bokuto calm down by himself when there was something clearly bothering him.

“Sit down, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi instructed, bringing the older man to the couch and letting him sit, “I’ll go get you a glass of water.”

Akaashi left to do as he had informed, trying his best to stay calm despite the fact that his hand was shaking the whole time. He was shocked, of course. It’s been a long time since the two actually met, and now suddenly he sees Bokuto crying in front of him in the middle of the night. He was afraid to imagine this as something that happens frequently. If it did, that would mean Bokuto must have something that was really troubling him all this time. There was always hope that this might just be the first time Bokuto cried in the middle of the night like this, but then a sudden realization hit him.

If this was the only time Bokuto has ever cried like this, Akaashi might just be the reason behind the breakdown.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called, walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water, “Please drink.” He said, holding the glass up to Bokuto’s lips as the latter took a sip. He placed the glass on the coffee table as he sat down.

Whichever reason it is, Akaashi knew that he needed to focus on Bokuto right now and nothing else.

“I’m fine, really.” Bokuto chuckled in between his sobs as he wiped his tears.

“How long have you not been sleeping?” Akaashi asked, “You were cooking so I doubt you skipped meals but not sleeping is unhealthy too.”

Bokuto nodded, the smile on his lips trembling as he moved to wrap his arms around Akaashi, pulling the younger into a hug, “I know,” He began, “I know, you don’t need to be so worried about me.” He chuckled, “I don’t know what got into me just now, I’m sorry, Akaashi.”

Akaashi was completely taken aback by the sudden hug. There were many times when they hugged before but the current situation was way different from back then. He hesitated at first but eventually his hand began patting Bokuto’s back as the other rested on the older man’s head.

“It’s hard to not worry when you’re crying.” Akaashi spoke softly, “I’ve never seen you cry.”

Bokuto forced out a chuckle through his coughs, “Yeah, I never want anyone to see me cry,” He said, “Especially you.”

Akaashi felt a lot more troubled by how Bokuto constantly smiled and laughed through his sobs, but he knows the older well. Bokuto wasn’t someone to hide his feelings under a smile. Sure he might not be fine despite continuously telling Akaashi that he was okay but maybe Bokuto wasn’t even sure about it enough to talk about it. His smile was genuine as a form of reassurement to Akaashi that he was, in one way or another, okay.

Akaashi nodded, more to reassure himself that it was fine to not force Bokuto to talk about his problems, “Do you want to try and go to sleep?” He asked.

Bokuto didn’t answer.

“If you still can’t fall asleep, you can accompany me until I fall asleep.” Akaashi reasoned.

There have been many occasions when they had late night calls where they’d just talk until Akaashi eventually falls asleep. The younger might as well figure that Bokuto doesn’t end up going to sleep after those calls.

“Okay.” Bokuto finally agreed, pulling away from the hug.

When they got to the bed, Bokuto had his back facing Akaashi. The younger didn’t mind. Bokuto’s eyes were still red from crying and he’s probably a bit embarrassed so it’s reasonable that he didn’t want to be seen.

It was hard for Akaashi to not be worried. He was troubled that he still didn’t know why Bokuto broke down like that. But it wasn’t like he could stay awake all night. He had to go back to his own place in the morning before having to go to his classes and his eyes were getting heavier by every passing second from the restless nights he’s had days before.

Falling asleep right away might be a challenge, but Akaashi figured he could always begin by just closing his eyes. The bedroom wasn’t fully dark as the moonlight illuminated the room slightly from the window. If he keeps his eyes open, it would probably only take a couple of minutes for his tired mind to see things in the shadows and scare him enough from falling asleep ever again.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto called out.

Akaashi didn’t answer, but Bokuto continued anyway as if he knew that the younger hasn’t fallen asleep yet. He did, however, open his eyes.

“Do you remember what I told you back when you graduated?” He asked.

Akaashi stared up at the ceiling as he hummed to himself, thinking back to that day, “That you were going to start playing for the Black Jackals after graduating?” He spoke up.

“No…” Bokuto let out an honest, soft chuckle, “I told you that I would never miss your graduation because you’re my favorite underclassman.”

Akaashi nodded, remembering it quite well. He was surprised when Bokuto said he was skipping practice just to be at the graduation ceremony. He wasn’t mad, but his shock might have come out like anger. Though, Bokuto wasn’t bothered by it at all. He said that “Today is your day, Akaashi, so don’t think about what would happen to me for skipping one practice.”

That day, Akaashi was actually glad that Bokuto came to see him graduate.

“Maybe you’re not just my favorite underclassman.” Bokuto began, before turning his body to finally face the younger.

Akaashi turned his head to look at Bokuto in the eye and the older smiled.

“Back then, you were my favorite vice captain,” He began, “You were also my favorite setter…maybe even now you’re still my favorite setter, no offense to Atsumu.” He chuckled, “You were a really great friend too.”

Bokuto helped himself sit up on the bed and Akaashi moved to sit up a bit, his elbows supporting his upper body. From the dim lights, he could see that Bokuto was smiling but his eyes were avoiding him.

“Maybe you’re just my favorite person overall.”

Akaashi blinked, taking time to process the words.

“Is this a confession, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, catching up quite quickly.

There was no reason for him to shy away from asking. A confession was what those words sounded to him and if either of them tries to shy away from the truth, it would just make everything complicated.

“Yes, it’s a confession.”

Bokuto was glad that what he really wanted to say managed to get through to Akaashi and Akaashi was glad that Bokuto wasn’t scared of confirming that he was confessing.

Pushing himself up, Akaashi sat in front of Bokuto and closed the gap between them with a kiss. It was just a simple kiss, but it was still a big deal since it was their first with each other. As Akaashi pulled away, Bokuto’s eyes were wide, face visibly red despite the lack of lighting.

“D-does that….what?” Bokuto might have decided to confess right at that moment but it didn’t seem like he accepted Akaashi to return his feelings.

“So when did you realize you liked me?” Akaashi asked, completely ignoring the mess that he had turned Bokuto into.

“I-umm…” Bokuto swallowed, combing his hair back as he thought about it, “Well, maybe I’ve liked you for a long time.” He mumbled, “Maybe around my graduation day, but I guess I just noticed how much I actually like you tonight.” He said, looking down as his fingers played with the blanket under him.

Bokuto was a 21 year old man yet seeing all flustered like this makes him look like a kindergarten student confessing to his crush. Akaashi couldn’t help but smile.

“W-wait!” Bokuto jolted up, “When did you start liking me?” He asked; eyes wide and intrigued.

“Call me cheesy but maybe since the first time I saw you practicing on my first day of high school.” Akaashi simply confessed.

Bokuto frowned, “At least be a little bit more flustered about it. That’s a really long time.”

“I know.” Akaashi agreed. That was exactly the reason why he didn’t feel so shy about saying it out loud. It’s been so long that he doesn’t even need to be embarrassed about it. That period has passed.

Leaning back towards Bokuto, Akaashi managed to steal the frown off of Bokuto’s lips and turned it into a smile with another kiss.

“It took you 4 years to figure out that you like me.” Akaashi spoke up as he pulled away from the kiss, but he kept their forehead touching and their noses brushing one another, “And a whole 5 years to find out that I have always liked you so much.”

Bokuto smiled before pressing another kiss onto Akaashi’s lips, “I’ve skipped practice for you once, so how about you return the favor by skipping classes for me tomorrow?” He asked, “I’ll make you breakfast and we can go on a date, then you can watch me practice with my team and I’ll definitely show you off as my favorite setter.”

Akaashi smiled, placing his arms around Bokuto’s neck and pulling the older down to the bed, “Are you trying to make up for the 5 years that you kept my feelings one sided?” He joked.

Bokuto shrugged, “In a way, yes.”

“Well, I’m not going to skip classes, but I will inform my professors that I’m sick.” He said.

“Good.” Bokuto nodded proudly before dipping down to press another kiss on Akaashi’s lips.

This time, Akaashi pushed Bokuto to the side, surprising the latter, “How about you start by letting me sleep?” He asked, “It’s been a week since I’ve gotten a proper night of sleep, I’m tired.”

Bokuto chuckled, covering himself with the blanket and wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s body, “Anything for my Keiji.” He said.

That might have been the first time Bokuto finally managed to fall asleep easily and what’s better was that he slept with a small smile on his face. It was true, Akaashi took a picture in the morning when he woke up first.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is, as much as I like reading Bokuto as this clueless airhead baby boy... I just really like the headcanon that he's a smart dude but just overactive (maybe a bit of that adhd boi), but I think he's smart nonetheless!   
> He's not just the ace of Fukurodani, he's also the captain and I feel like if he's as "dumb" as people portray him sometimes, the school won't even let him be someone with that big position that represents the team and school :D   
> also older Bokuto doesn't go into his emo modes and it's canon from the way he dealt with getting his spike blocked in the adlers vs msby match. Doesn't mean he can't get emotional once in a while, amirite? yeaa boii ahahaha


End file.
